Koume and Kotake
Koume and Kotake (originally from Zelda: Ocarina of Time) are two twin witches that are Ganondorf's surrogate mothers, who have trained his daughter, Lehcar since she was a little girl. History Firstborn Saga They first appeared in Final Preparations after Lehcar failed to turn Harvey evil, and Ganon ordered them to give her more practice, which they did so in an open field of the Brotherhood Base. Later, they helped to fight off the operatives with the other villains, and retreated when the base was about to blow. They were then with the other legions of Gnaa's followers, cheering away. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, they planted an Evil Crystal on Mama Odie's head to turn her evil. They later battle Nigel and Eva in Mt. Malladus, using their Twinrova form. After their defeat, Hannibal comes and brings them to the crater to begin the ritual to revive Demise. After Ganon's eventual defeat, the witches fled. Nextgen Series Sometime before the Nextgen Series, Koume and Kotake were forced to work in Santa's Workshop, alongside Rumpel Stiltskin and his witches. In Operation: FROST, Koume and Kotake helped Rumpel during his alliance with Dr. Nefarious to take over Santa's Workshop. The witches battle Lola and Terry, then try to keep the Reindeer away from Elfa Strike and George, but they are defeated. Following the events, they are stuffed in a present and sent to the EiznekCm house as Lehcar unwraps them. Operation: MASKED There are parallel versions of Koume and Kotake who live in DunBroch Kingdom of Termina Dimension. In Operation: MASKED, Cheren and Merida met Koume in the forest, in which Cheren accused her of working for Ganondorf, but then realized she was the parallel version. Koume explains that her sister disappeared into a portal after she followed some monsters inside, then leads the two up to where she vanished. After the two returne to the future, they find Kotake unconscious near the Ruined Catacombs, but she was only sleeping. Kotake gives them a Rumble Ball and explains there is a mask inside the catacombs that hold the power of the Giants, and the Rumble Ball would be needed to activate it. Personality The two are very wicked witches with boundless loyalty to Ganondorf. Similar to the Interesting Twins, the two often pick up after each other in their sentences. The two often argue a lot, confused about their own ages. The Termina versions of the two differ quite greatly, as they are good witches instead of evil. Powers Koume and Kotake are both witches who possess dark magic. Koume is a firebender however, while Kotake is an icebender. The two are also able to fuse their selves together to make Twinrova, a hybrid witch who can use both elements. Being witches, the two are skilled with flying on broomsticks. Stories They Appeared *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: MASKED *Operation: FROST *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Firebenders Category:Icebenders Category:Magic Users Category:Henchmen